Missing Pieces
by MaryFan1
Summary: A little one shot of a conversation Jonathan and Jennifer may have had when he lost his memory.


Jennifer got into bed and picked up her book off the nightstand. Jonathan was still in the dressing area changing and she could hear the water running as he brushed his teeth. It had been an exhausting couple of days. Jonathan had been in some kind of accident and hit his head and couldn't remember anything or anyone. Jennifer put up a good front, telling him not to worry about remembering anything except that she loved him. She meant it and if he never remembered anything she would go on loving this Jonathan Hart, the one who didn't remember how they met, their wedding or any of their life together. She would learn to cope with a husband who would share no memories with her beyond the past couple of days. But she longed for the husband who looked at her and knew everything about her, her favorite flower, her favorite foods, and favorite movies. All of that she could tell him but the things they shared would be harder. She could tell him about the trips they had taken, moments together that were special, but if he had no memory it would be empty stories of someone else's life to him. They had been so preoccupied with the flashes of a blonde woman being killed that Jonathan kept having that they hadn't talked all that much about anything else. He came into the bedroom and got in beside her.

"Good book?" He asked

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, very."

"You enjoy reading don't you?" He asked trying to understand this lovely woman he was married to but who was a stranger to him

"Yes, I do." She said pausing for a moment, "Jonathan, we've talked a lot about this blonde woman and what may have happened to her but we haven't talked much about us. Are you remembering anything at all?"

He signed heavily leaning against the pillows, he looked at her sadly, "No, I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything."

"Would you like to look at some pictures or are there questions you have that you would like me to answer, Darling?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, I guess I'll start by asking how we met."

She smiled as she thought about the story, "We met in London. You were there on a business trip and I was trying to get a story out of you."

"A story?" He asked

"I was a reporter trying to get a story on what business deal you had going on in London. You wouldn't return my calls or give me an interview. I was nursing my wounded ego in the bar of the hotel when you sat down right next to me."

"So did you get the interview?" He asked

"Well, no. You started complaining about me, not knowing who I was, so when you asked me my name I lied."

He looked at her puzzled, "You lied?"

She smiled again, "Hmmm, I did. But someone was trying to quash your business deal and also trying to kill both of us so my identity didn't stay a secret for long."

"So then we fell in love?" He asked, "I mean after we managed not to get killed."

"I was already in love with you and I thought you probably never wanted to see me again." She explained, "But you got the police to detain me and bring me back to the Tames River where you proposed, after I agreed not to punch you in the face, of course."

"I proposed after a few days?" He questioned, "I guess I'm a pretty impulsive guy."

"Well, not really. You haven't made millions of dollars by being impulsive or rash." She explained, "But sometimes the heart does funny things."

"Yeah, I guess it does." He moved closer to her, leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and the expression on his face told her he had more questions, "What about my family? I mean I have relatives, right?"

The question she dreaded, "Jonathan, you're an orphan. You grew up in an orphanage in San Francisco until Max came along. You don't know anything about your parents or other family."

"Oh." He replied, "So how did I make all this money?"

She smiled, "You had an idea and a few hundred dollars and some people who believed in you. Hart Industries was started in 1969 and it just keeps growing. Like I said, you are very good at whatever you do."

There were two more questions he had, one not so hard, the other a little more difficult, "How long have we been married?"

"Four years." She replied

He turned away and looked down, "What about children?"

She looked down too, "Our life wouldn't really accommodate a child but we've never necessarily ruled it out."

He nodded his understanding, "You said something about pictures."

"Oh, yes, they're in the closet." She got out of bed, "I'll be right back."

He watched her walked out of the room suddenly feeling like of all the millions he had made, she was the true prize. She came back in with a photo album in her hand

"These are from some of our trips." She explained opening it up, "There's one of us in Vale, skiing."

He smiled, "You look cute in that snowsuit."

She laughed, "There's another one of us in Greece." She explained, "Oh and there's one of us by the lake at our cabin in the mountains."

He suddenly took the book from her and closed it, "Those are great but I want to know about you." He said, "Tell me about you."

She looked at him and smiled, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything." He mumbled then kissed her, "I want to know everything about you."

"That's a tall order for one night." She replied looking in his eyes for some recognition of their life but she found none

"I know so start with your favorite things, actually our favorite things to do together."

"Another tall order but I'll give it a shot." She replied, "We enjoy, as you saw, skiing. We love to travel all over and watching old movies, riding horses when we visit our ranch, antique shopping…the list goes on."

"It sounds like we're very compatible." He murmured moving closer to her

"Ah, yes, very." She agreed, "In every way."

He pulled her in his arms, "I think if we do something we enjoy together it might just help, uh, jog my memory."

"Oh, well, then by all means, anything to help you remember." She quipped reaching over him to turn off the light


End file.
